


We're Just Friends

by purplegaydream



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Raylla, is short but is cute i think, like pls just kiss, literally just fluff, they are two idiots with a crush on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegaydream/pseuds/purplegaydream
Summary: The gang goes on a camping trip and they play truth or dare.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no see, so this is a cute little Raylla one shot that popped into my head. Is nothing much but I'm yearning so yah know I wrote this.
> 
> Also just taking a small break from It was Fate life sucks but I'm making slow progress with the next chapter, sorry it's taking a while <3

Raelle loves camping, especially when it’s with her friends. The sound of the crunchy leaves on the floor as she steps on them, the fresh smell of nature as she walks through the forest and the concentration increase she gets trying not to trip over a rock or tree log. She’s thankful she brought her simple black baseball cap to protect her eyes from the sun's rays shining through the tall trees that gently sway with the soft spring breeze.

The girl and her friends arrived at the place. It was slightly more open. Staring right ahead, there were no trees in sight, only the blue sea whose waves shine from the sun. Raelle sets down one of her bags that she was carrying, the one that contains the tent she will share with her friend Scylla, and just stares into the horizon, admiring the view and breathing in the sea's smell. It instantly makes her feel calm, not only the smell but the warmth that hits her face. Closing her eyes and moving her head up, she lets out a big exhale, a content smile taking over her face.

There were 8 people there. It was Raelle, Abigail, Tally, Libba, Glory, Gerit, Byron and Scylla. They all went to university together and went on a small trip together during spring break. It was a simple 2-day trip. Some of them had to go back home with their parents, but people like Raelle and Tally wanted a trip with just the group before they finish their second year of university. She was glad everyone wanted to go, even her friend Scylla, who she has had a big crush on since they met. They get along so well that Abigail and Libba continually pick on Raelle, saying that they are definitely sleeping together just because of the way they look at each other. She knows that she and Scylla are simply just friends. The brunette would never look at her that way and she’s made peace with that. She can keep Scylla in her life, even if it’s just as a friend. There are moments where she thinks the girl may like her back, but she knows it’s all an illusion, that her mind is playing games with her.

“Finished with you pioneer moment there, Collar?” She hears a sarcastic voice behind her, pulling her from her thoughts. The blonde sighs and looks back at her friend Abigail, who has her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at the smaller girl.

“Yes, your majesty. What do you need?” The girl responds with the same level of sarcasm.

Abigail rolls her eyes and throws to Raelle’s feet the bag the blonde had set down earlier. “We’re building the tents already so we can relax as soon as possible.” Abigail goes back to setting up the tent she’s sharing with her girlfriend, Libba.

Raelle sighs and gets to work setting up her tent. She was nervous about sharing it with Scylla, but it was the only person she really wanted to share it with and she wouldn't want to share it with Gerit. 

After setting up the tent, having it secure on the ground and rope connected to a tree, so it doesn’t fly away in case there is a strong wind, Raelle puts away the stuff she used to set up the tent and then sees if anyone needed help. Libba and Abigail were inside their tent already making out, Raelle can only roll her eyes, Scylla was helping Byron with his tent while Gerit was with both Glory and Tally preparing their little fire. They were setting it up in the middle of the tents that were set up in a circle and far away from any trees. They were only going to use it for marshmallows and these campfire cinnamon roll ups Tally was extremely excited to show everyone.

Raelle prepares her stuff, putting her stuff away inside the tent so she could help the rest of her friends with anything they need. She sets down her sleeping bag on the right and leaves a space for Scylla to put hers, then her backpack at the foot of her side of the tent. She feels the tent move, and she looks up to see Scylla bending down, making her way inside the tent. Raelle gulps and Scylla notices, the brunette smirk at the blonde and licks her lips.

“Already thirsty there, Collar?” Her voice is in a low tone, making Raelle’s inside melt and throat go dry.

She clears her throat, but it hurts because of how dry it is. “Well, it was a bit of a hike from the car and it’s kind of hot.” She smiles nervously at Scylla who starts setting on the ground her sleeping bag.

“Hopefully all the drinks we’ve brought can kill that thirst.” Scylla momentarily looks up from what she’s doing to smirk at Raelle, who is as red as a stop sign.

“I’m going to see if anyone needs any help!” She rushes out of the blue tent making sure she doesn’t trip over air and she swears she can hear a light chuckle coming from inside.

\--

After helping Gerit finish setting up the small fire, Raelle spotted Scylla who was sitting down on the edge looking out the horizon admiring the calm and radiant sunset. The blonde noticed everyone seemed to have huddled up around the fire, laughing and drinking, simply enjoying each other’s company. An adoration smile came across her face. She loved spending time with her friends especially when they didn’t have to worry about school for a while.

Raelle walks up to Scylla, carefully not to startle the girl, she quietly whispers a hey to the brunette who looks up at her and smiles at Raelle.

“Hey, stranger.” Her voice is low and raspy, just like earlier. Raelle swears that Scylla only talks to her and no one else in that tone.

“May I?” Raelle gestures to the spot right of Scylla. The brunette nods and motions for the other girl to sit down.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Scylla is staring right into the horizon, slowly breathing in the fresh air.

“Yeah, it is.” Raelle takes her focus from the yellow and orange sky to look at the brunette. Scylla looked so peaceful and at ease. The group really needed an escape from the outside world, and she knew Scylla needed it more than everyone else. 

“Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to simply run away and leave everything behind. Start a new life in the middle of nowhere, have a cute small house with a dog or two, maybe a cat as well. Have a small garden where there are flowers but some vegetables because why not.” Scylla snorts, making Raelle laugh. This makes Scylla shift her look at the blonde who still had her eyes on Scylla. “Think it’s stupid?”

“Wanting a life where you feel happy?” Raelle asks, and Scylla nods, licking her lips. “No. Not at all. Mind if I join you?” Raelle smiles lovingly at the other girl who is sharply inhaling and her gaze fixated on the way Raelle smiles.

“I don’t see why not?”

Raelle didn’t know how their faces have gotten so close together over the last few seconds. Her guess is that both of them were leaning in without realising. Raelle could only focus on how she could feel Scylla’s warm breath so close to her and how her lips were so close to the brunette’s, and that if she moved an inch closer, they would be kissing.

“GUYS! COME ON LETS PLAY!”

Their friend’s voice startled both girls. After a few seconds of trying to process what happened, they compose themselves, pushing aside the fact that they were about to kiss if Tally hadn’t called them. They both stand up, Raelle holding her hand out for the other girl who smiles up at her. When they get close to their friends, they are all in a circle away from the fire with a small blanket and a glass on top of it.

“Let me guess, we’re playing truth or dare?” Raelle sits down on the blanket they had laid out for her and Scylla, they both sit having their knees touching each other.

“I go first!” Libba says. She spins the bottle, and it lands on Gerit, who is sitting next to Byron. The game starts innocently, with the gang revealing stuff like Tally having her first kiss in a game of truth or dare and later Abigail revealing the same. Other things like Byron having to explain why he got a 2 day suspension in high school. Turns out one teacher caught him and his high school sweetheart in a classroom, making out instead of being in class. Then things got heated, Libba gave Abigail a lap dance and everyone was wooing and whistling. Tally had to take a tequila shot, but she had to lick the salt from Gerit’s neck. Glory had to mix two alcoholic drinks together in a tall glass in a 1:1 ratio and drink it one go. Luckily the girl didn’t throw up, but she was getting very drunk and slurring her phrases.

“Me again!” Glory sloppily rotates the bottle, and it lands on Scylla, who has been drinking and is getting tipsy, but the girl can hold herself.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you!” Glory playfully taps her index finger on her chin and looks up and around herself until her eyes land on Raelle. “I dare you, Scylla Ramshorn, if you are comfortable with it, of course! Let's be honest, of course you are! To make out with Raelle!” She squeaks Raelle’s name, and the blonde was a little tipsy, but sober enough to know that is something Scylla may not be comfortable with. She feels her entire body get warmer just with the thought of possibly kissing Scylla.

To the blonde’s surprise, Scylla taps on her shoulder and looks at her. “I’m game if you are.” She whispers to her. Only Raelle could hear her.

“Yes!” Raelle eagerly replies, nodding her head.

Scylla positions herself in front of Raelle on all fours and the blonde gulps at the sight. Scylla slowly caresses her cheek and leans in. Her lips were soft and tasted like beer and tequila. Raelle lifted her hand to the back of Scylla’s neck, and the brunette welcomed Raelle’s tongue that was slowly grazing across her bottom lip. The taste was magnificent. It was everything both of them had waited for the longest time. They could hear their friends cheering for them in the background and as much as Raelle wanted to kiss the girl, she wanted it to not have an audience. She slows down. The kissing has gone from intense and fiery to pecks that lasted a while because both girls just wanted to enjoy the taste of each other’s lips.

When they slowly separate, Raelle still has her hand on the back of Scylla’s neck and is slowly caressing it and opens her eyes to see blue eyes filled with lust and need staring right back into hers. They both clear their throats and go back into their positions, flustered and getting control of their breathing. Scylla passes a hand through her hair and reaches forward, rotating the bottle, and it lands on Byron.

“Alright, Byron!”

  
  


\--

After a while they all go into their respective tents, Raelle was already in there when Scylla went inside their shared tent. They both get comfortable inside their sleeping bags, neither of them able to fall asleep.

“Hey, Scyl?” Raelle whispers to the brunette, not wanting to accidentally wake her up in case she was sleeping.

“Yeah?” Scylla replies with the same tone of voice, quite just like a secret not wanting to share with anyone else.

“I don’t want to mess anything up, but... I really enjoyed kissing you.” Raelle was nervous, it scared her to lose Scylla and not have her in her life whether like a friend or more.

“I liked it too.” Scylla’s voice was small, but it made Raelle’s inside completely melt because the other girl felt the same way.

“So are-” Raelle is interrupted by a pair of lips on her, and the familiar sensation from earlier came rushing back all over her body as Scylla is on top of her, holding her face in her hands and they kiss. Raelle places her hands on Scylla’s hips and moans into the other girl’s mouth when she feels her tongue.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this forever!” Scylla kisses down Raelle’s neck and the other girl’s breathing heavier and faster, she can’t believe the brunette has been wanting to do this as long as her.

“Me too, trust me.” One of Raelle’s hands goes to the back of Scylla’s neck and guides the brunette back to her mouth.

Raelle’s body was on fire. Both girls were panting and stopped kissing just to stare into each other’s eyes. Scylla is the first to break, and the girl giggles, hiding in the crook of Raelle’s neck. The blonde runs her hand smoothly up and down on Scylla’s back, happily exhaling.

“I really like you, Scyl. From the moment I laid eyes on you and you were there for me when I was stressing about being late for my first class.” Scylla smiles at the memory of a confused Raelle trying to find her classroom and panicking because she was going to be late. Scylla had seen her and helped, calming the girl down, showing her where the room was.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” Scylla rests her head on top of Raelle’s chest, looking up at the girl, a loving smile across her face.

They spend the first night of many in each other’s arms, adoring how safe and sound they felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing well, remember spread love and I hope you're safe and happy in your body <3


End file.
